User talk:Marcelhuij
Welcome Hi, can you help me and my friend? (Alysha Mae) She just came back from those 2 years and we've been reading wikis including yours, so we also made ours... I suppose you know this Ally girl? The blondie one? Do you also have a problem with her? 'cause she was really pretty but she spoked with backstabbing words... Alysha wants to ask if she could meet you in c1? She's very nice, kind, warm hearted but when angry she's a troller x3... Please send me a message back... Thank you! :) Grace Dorcas (talk) 16:19, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I can come in city 8, i'll see you there, but ally's one of my friends. -shadowwolf Marcelhuij (talk) 16:23, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I was only rude to her because. She messaged ME at the wrong time -.- I was just pissed of cause I did not get a lead in the school play because im a bad actor? psst. I said sorry and the fight should be o-v-e-r. And who talks shit about my mom? Fuhk no ;] Btw she did boss me around like some bitch slave xD and you said if i dont edit your pages you wont edit mine o-o you could try putting your name after a message, but i also said i also don't want you messing with my friends and for me it doesn't matter who's page it is then. And is this done now? I'm not really waiting for 2 wars at the same moment. -shadowwolf Uh did I boss you around? And when did I talk about your mom? even though you insulted my family, it didn't matter much cuz I have problems with them either... But seriously, there was never been a fight between us, and will you stop telling lies about me pls.? I never talk to people about their moms and I never boss anyone so yeah, bo problem with me and Kathy... Alysha Mae Tan (talk) 05:44, May 16, 2013 (UTC) uhm sorry this message was for Ally xd Hi shadowolf!! Sloantothebonehimself (talk) 20:59, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey shadowwolf, I'm as good a hacker as you are so do you want to be friends? Dear Shadowwolf, About you having copies, its easier just to go to the history of a page and find where it had been deleted and open up the one right before it was deleted, click edit, then publish. Thats what I do, and i did that to the cheat engine hackers page so we had the most recent version right before "starling panfart" destroyed it. So that works better because the copies are already there! Sloantothebonehimself (talk) 21:21, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey shadowolf im willing to help you take out the starling panfarts! Sloantothebonehimself (talk) 21:30, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I know you can just view the history, but oh well, like being extra safe in everything. And I know how good of a hacker you are. Finding the poo hack alone isn't really easy. If you want to help me out, sure, I gladly exept any help on this. I need strenght in numbers before attacking them. (i guess we can take them on already, but i don't know their exact number) Dear Shadowwolf, Thx for the complement! I found it by accident while experimenting with nopping! ^_^ I am also fairly proud of my usage of the Invincible Silence hack, which is pretty difficult to understand. I don't think very many hackers use it, but i do. So I don't know anything about the starling panfarts except that they're extremely annoying on this wiki, and i think veronica hearts has something to do with it. I just wanted to meet you as well as give you extra firepower and maybe also learn about these panfarts. Just give me time and place and i'll try to be there. Sloan™ 04:12, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh ps the reason i used the history was because i noticed ur copy didnt have my name on it. XD You know there's a little bug in the invincible silence? Maybe if we work togheter i can teach you the no-bug version, and maybe give you a much shorter way to boot the poo hack up (i got it in lua, meaning all i have to do is open my file, then press a button and it's done, and the poo meter doesn't decrease while pooing anymore). I can meet pretty much anywhere, i'll be in city 4 right now. Otherwise i'm mostly in city 1. 09:09, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Dear Shadowwolf, I have the names and ip addresses of 4 known members of the Starling Pana. 99.188.255.0 tia/katie/ally versa 75.34.41.242 lexi 212.68.10.6 wt or noname 41.140.222.107 blackwolfking For as far as i know blackwolfking isn't with the starling pana, but with us. But the other ones are members of them. Maybe we should meet somewhere, chats talk easier than wikia -shadowwolf Dear Shadowwolf, Well i looked through the ips and im not sure but blackwolfking did delete some pages. I'm not sure if hes in the starling pana, so maybe ur right. But i think the third one (wt or noname) is Johtaja. Do u have an email? 18:12, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I do have a mail, but i don't like putting it on wikia, i suggest meeting then telling the mail. -shadowwolf What about now? I'll be there in a min -shadowwolf Dear Shadowwolf, Dude, some f*cking PERVERT just royally vandalized ur Shadowwolf page!!!!!!! I fixed it, but this guy was DISCUSTING AND RUDE!!!!!!!!!! He changed 'i am the eternal wolf of the shadows' into 'i am the eternal butthole of the shadows' and everything else was changed into unbelievable dirt! His ip address was 216.172.147.224 so i hope u can find out who he is and whoop him good! I'll help u! Sloan™ 23:12, May 25, 2013 (UTC) P.S. What a jerk!!! P.P.S. I have 2 other ip addresses of vandals: 204.93.60.218 and 207.228.143.248. Dear Shadowwolf, I just found out that 207.228.143.248 is lord shen all he did was replace ur page with 'wolf wolf stupid wolf' but the other addresses both screwed up ur page with a lot of dirty anal reference stuff i checked each of their contributions and ''the only thing each ip did was screw up ur page! ''From the look of it, I think this is some kind of 'asshole bot' that did this and switches ip addresses every time because it doesn't even look human. I mean why didn't this person replace 'hack' or 'hacker' with some kind of rudeness? I'm confused. I'm gonna do a little investigation. Signed, Sloan™ 23:34, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey sloan, Ï know it's shen who's doing that, and a lot of people screw my page up, i got copies, and in case i haven't, there's always the undo button. But tnx that you helped me. And there's more than 1 messing my page up. You got shen, and the whole group of staling pana's. All evil spammers. They're not even worth investigation. Just the regular idiots. -shadowwolf 07:08, May 26, 2013 (UTC) P.S. What about meeting somewhere? These talk pages aren't really handy. P.P.S. You don't have to start every text with dear shadowwolf for me. Just hey shad's more than enough. Hey Shad, Let's meet at city 8 at noon missouri time i'll check there all the time when i can check on a day. Sloan™ 15:21, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey sloan Uhhm, that's 3 o'clock at night here, so not really handy, maybe 7 o'clock evening here, that should be 12 o'clock in noon in missouri. So maybe that's a bit better time. -shadowwolf Hey Shad, Just go to edit this page, then duplicate the internet tab. Now write down ur email address on the first tab, but leave it blank on the second one. Now go to the first tab and click publish and immediately go to the second tab and click publish. I'll get ur email. Sloan™ 17:59, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey sloan, I'm online now, if you're online now too we can meet in city 8. Not a problem... It still creeps me out when someone says "Hey Shadow ;)" especially with a wink, that's why I kinda never visited industry 1 anymore 'cause damn those girls are crazy, what do they see in me anyways?... ~Shadow Chaos Shadow Robotnik22 (talk) 16:26, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I got no idea what's wrong with those girls in the game, I'm usually in the more quieter rooms, or sometimes in city 1. Not too much too see there. -shadowwolf 16:28, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm usually in c2, nothing much is in there either... Shadow Robotnik22 (talk) 11:40, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Maybe i'll come over there so we can meet ingame once, i guess that talks a lot easier -shadowwolf 15:42, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hm, yeah... yeah sure, we'll try to meet sometimes. Shadow Robotnik22 (talk) 01:03, June 4, 2013 (UTC)